Insistence
by Kyra5972
Summary: Sam and Dean are both very insistent when it comes to Connor's first word... *6th in the Interference Series*


**Title:** Insistence

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Sam and Dean are both very insistent when it comes to Connor's first word...

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** None for this one.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** Oops...So I totally forgot to post this here...my bad...

**A/N2:** Also, I want to thank everyone who helped me with quotes for my speech, I got a 95% on it! The quotes you guys gave were a huge help. So thank you all so so so much!

**A/N3:** Oops...so I totally forgot to post this here...my bad...

* * *

Sam woke slowly, his mind fighting consciousness and trying to sink back into the black of a dreamless sleep. Just as he was about to drift off once more, the insistent niggling at the edge of his mind saying something was off finally registered and he sat up quickly as he realized Connor wasn't curled up next to him in the bed. Eyes darting around the empty room he was sharing with his brother and his son, Sam relaxed slightly as he noticed that none of the salt lines had been disturbed and that that the sound of muffled voices was drifting through the partially opened door that connected their room with John's.

Standing from the bed, Sam tugged on his jeans but didn't bother with a shirt before heading for the door and the voices on the other side. Opening the door, Sam frowned and glared at Dean as his brother's words became clear.

"Come on, Connor, say 'Uncle Dean,'" Dean cajoled, smiling at the happily gurgling baby lying on the floor in front of him.

"Dean, I swear to God, if my son says your name before mine, I'm going to hurt you," Sam stated as he sat down next to where Dean and Connor were stretched out on the floor, both on their stomachs.

Dean looked startled at his brother's sudden appearance before looking back at Connor, "Why didn't you warn me he was there?" he asked, pouting slightly at his nephew who just giggled happily in reply.

"C'mere, Sonny Boy," Sam said as he picked Connor up. "Tell Uncle Dean your first word is gonna be 'Daddy.'"

Sam and Dean both looked up at the sound of a low chuckle to see John watching them with amusement from his seat at the table in the room.

"I'm gonna laugh my ass off when his first word turns out to be 'no,'" John said with a smile. "Or a swear word."

Sam glared at his dad in reply. "Don't even joke about that," he stated before turning his attention back to his son. "Say 'Dada.' 'Dada,' Connor. Say 'Dada.'"

Connor just blew a spit bubble in reply, clapping happily and giggling as it burst.

"See? He doesn't wanna say 'Dada,' Sammy. He doesn't like you," Dean teased, smirking as he got Sam's classic bitch face in response. "Come on, Little Man, say 'Uncle Dean.'"

John chuckled once more as Connor just whined slightly and reached for his teddy bear, letting out an annoyed sound as he realized he couldn't reach it from his position in Sam's arms.

John just shook his head as he stood from his seat and crossed the room, leaning down to take Connor from Sam's arms before crouching to pick up the teddy bear.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast now that your Daddy's up," John said, heading for the door with Connor, handing him his teddy bear as they went. Another smile crossed his face as Connor stuffed a paw in his mouth with a happy squeal.

Behind him, he could hear Sam and Dean bickering quietly over what Connor's first word would be and he shook his head slightly in amusement.

"You know, your Daddy and your Uncle Dean are pretty silly, arguing over your first word like that," John told Connor in a stage whisper before raising his voice enough so that his sons would hear him. "After all, we both know your first word is gonna be 'Papa."

John laughed as twin shouts of 'No way!' were heard just before the door to the motel room clicked shut behind him.

* * *

***grins* I hope you all liked it! And again, thanks to everyone who helped me with my speech, you all rock!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
